


Vicarious

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Al dreams of him often.





	Vicarious

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2012 for Fanfic Bakeoff on LJ. Prompt: dream.

Al woke with a start and bolted upright in the bed.  Wide eyes peered into the darkness, and it took a few more moments for his brain to acknowledge that _this_ was reality.  Not the other bed in the other world that he visited on a near nightly basis, the one in which Ed was doing embarrassingly dirty things to him with his fingers and his mouth and his cock, the one in which Al called Ed by his name instead of Brother, practically _screamed_ it while bent over before him or lying beneath him or sitting astride him with his head thrown back and his hips bucking frantically as Ed touched him, teased him until they both erupted together and, at least on one occasion, broke the bed frame while doing so.  

In this reality, Al was alone, with nothing but wet shorts and the fast fading remnants of a taboo dream. As always, he held onto the sensation of his brother as long as he could until it was completely gone.  Then with a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart, he crawled out of the bed and went into the bathroom to clean himself up, lamenting the memory of a time that never was and wondering if Ed, wherever he was, dreamed of him too. 


End file.
